Pursed Lips
by claireylee824
Summary: Re-Upload  Season 2. Piper's getting married. But did she choose the right guy as her husband? One-shot Piper/Leo It's a lot better than the summary sounds, trust me! Read and Review :D. Rated M because fanfiction won't let me upload it any other way.


**Just a little Piper/Leo one-shot based on a dream I had the other night.**

**Here it goes!**

**Oh, and I have a poll up on my page. Check it out!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

* * *

He was the first one she saw standing in the church.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him, although she knew she should have.

She should have been smiling at the hundreds of guests that she would pass, all with huge smiles plastered on their faces as they watched their girl walk down the aisle towards her happy ending.

She should have been shaking from excitement from finally becoming a "Mrs."

Was it wrong, that all she thought about was wondering if she had chosen the right guy?

It had all been fine before, well, as fine as it could be.

It had all been set.

Until, he had shown up to throw a monkey wrench in all her plans, in her happy ending, in her future.

* * *

_The brunette was in the church's basement, staring at her beautiful white dress in her mirror. She ran a hand over it, feeling its wonderful fabric and feeling her heart pounding at the thought of being married. She turned around, forcing a smile onto her face, when she came face to face with a brilliance of blue lights. _Orbs_, she though viciously._

_He appeared in his entire splendor, looking as handsome as ever and casual as usual, although there was a wedding taking place upstairs. A wedding that he had probably be attending._

_"Leo, what are you doing here?" She spat, more than she had wanted to. She wanted him here more than he would ever know, and she would like to keep it like that. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," she reminded him._

_"It would be bad luck if we were the one's getting married," he snapped, clearly pained about the fact that the two were not getting betrothed._

_"Well, you might ruin the marriage between my husband and me. You remember Daniel Gordon, right? The neighbor?" She cocked her head to the side, mocking her marriage to the next-door neighbor and not the handyman. He pursed his lips, the lips that she used to spend hours pressed again, and she almost lost her icy façade._

_"Yeah, I remember him."_

_"I sent you an invitation. Well, tried to. Do you know how _hard _it is to get an envelope up to heaven?"_

_"Cut the crap, Piper," he shot back. She had never seen him lose his cool, but she had a feeling he would soon. "I didn't come down here for you to rub in your marriage to him." He appeared upset and he started to fall apart, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers._

_"Then why did you come here? To make this harder for me?" Suddenly, tears were brimming over her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. _No, he would not make this harder for me,_ she thought. Unfortunately, it was too late._

_"Piper," he wiped a tear from her cheek and took her tiny hands in his; hands that had spent hours freezing him whenever she had gotten mad, or when he tried to orb away during a kiss and she wouldn't allow it. "I came down here to tell you that I'll always love you no matter what, and that it's okay if you want to marry him and have a normal family. Let's face it: We can never be a normal family." She rapidly grew livid and yanked her hands away from him. She started pounding her fists into his chest. Shocked, he took it._

_"No! No, you can't do this to me! You can't just _tell_ me that! You can't be that perfect, Leo! I expected you to try and stop me, not tell me that it was okay to get married to some other guy," she sobbed. "I…I still love you, Leo. More than I'll ever love Dan. He doesn't know anything about me, and never can. That's not even it though…it's just how much I love you. I love you, so much," she told him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair._

_"I love you too, Piper. More than you'll ever know," he murmured into her hair. "But," he pulled her away from his body, stroking her cheek, "I want you to be happy. Be normal. I broke the rules and checked this Dan guy out. He'll be able to handle your secret. Trust him. You'll love him. I love you too much for you to deal with my absences all the time. You deserve more than me." Realizing he was right, she nodded, sniffling. "I have to go now. I'll love you forever," he promised._

_"I'll love you too." He went to orb, and seeing that look on his face, she froze him. She then unfroze his head and kissed his deeply. Her freeze on him loosened and he responded by wrapping his arms around her petite body. It was the most intense kiss they had ever shared and ended too soon when he was finally gone from her sight. Calling in Phoebe to fix her make-up, she stared at herself in the mirror once more, and again plastered a smile on her face._

I can do this,_ she thought._

_

* * *

_

Her eyes still trained on him, she noticed he was still in the outfit she had seen him in when he came down to the basement; a blue, plaid button down, his jeans, and those Timberland boots. His hair was the same, and he still had that forced smile on his face, leaning against the stain-glass windows of the church. How ironic, it seemed, that an angel had shown up in a church to watch his witch get married to what he considered the devil.

She finally tore her eyes away from him, to look at Dan. She stared at him intently. He had a huge smile on his face, practically beaming, as she started the descent down the aisle. As she was walking, she noticed all the flaws that he had. She hated the dirty color of his eyes. She hated the stupid shade of his hair. She hated that he was over six foot, while she was barely over five foot. She especially hated that ugly deep cleft in his chin. Realizing all of this, something else dawned on her. Why had she never noticed this before? Why did she hate him so much, at this very moment?

_Because he wasn't Leo._

A little voice in Piper's mind told her this, but it was too late to turn and run into the Whitelighter's arms as she was now next to Dan. He grinned at her, and she tried to back. She felt that he knew it was a weak one, because he immediately softened his smile and touched her elbow.

"I'm fine," she mouthed, turning towards the priest, urging him to start. The priest's monotone voice droned on and on as Piper contemplated getting out of the marriage. She knew she couldn't count on Leo to scream "I OBJECT!" since he was all for her getting married to another man. What could a witch do?

"Do you, Daniel Gordon, take Piper Halliwell…." The voice droned on and Piper started to get more nervous. Could she go through with this? "…as long as you both shall live?" With a hell of a lot of conviction, Dan stared at Piper intensely as he stated:

"I do!" People laughed at his conviction, but she heard it as a death sentence. The priest turned to her.

"And do you, Piper Halliwell…." The room seemed to slow down. Slowly, as he went on, she turned to look at everyone important to her. She looked at Prue, one of her bridesmaids, who was beaming at her, but seemed to be faltering. She glanced at her maid of honor, Phoebe, who seemed to see right through Piper's façade and was slowing shaking her head and almost mouthing Leo's name. She made a quick turn to Darryl, who was with his wife. He was smiling proudly, but she looked at the interlocking hands of his and his wife's hands. The happiness radiating from them made her sad. Her eyes flashed to a brunette whom she had never met before, but felt drawn to . She was standing in the back of the church, with a cleft in her chin, and looked pained.

"…as long as you both shall live?"

Finally, she locked eyes with Leo. He made no attempt to hide his disdain for this marriage. He appeared to be holding back tears, something she had never seen from strong Leo. She was going to let him go…but then, he did it.

He pursed his lips.

"Piper?" Dan prodded, trying to laugh it off. "Piper, come on." She moved her eyes from Leo's beautiful green ones and into Dan's gross brown ones.

"I…," she started to say, before thoroughly fumbling on her words. "Dan," she finally said, after a beat of silence. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. "I love you. You know that. But I can't do this. I can't pretend to be _in love_ with you, when I'm not. You've put up with it for too long. You know I'm not in love with you," she whispered, hoping no one would hear. Phoebe, however, beamed. He sighed.

"Yeah, I know. This is dumb. I tried so hard to get past it…but…I know I can't and…" he looked out towards the handyman. "It's Leo, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm in love with him. I love you, though, but will never be _in love._"

"Well, then, I have nothing else to say," he said, crossing his arms.

"I have nothing else to hear," she confirmed, before freezing him. The whole church froze, except for her sisters and unbeknownst to her, the brunette in the back.

"Piper, what are you do—" Prue started.

"Go Piper!" Phoebe blurted, cutting Prue's lecture off. She elbowed Prue and cheered for her older sister. Piper wasn't listening and made a bee-line towards the Whitelighter near the window. She unfroze him and jumped into his arms. He was no doubt, pleasantly surprised. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you. If this means giving up being normal and having an out of the ordinary life, then I'll do it. There will never be a dull moment. I'm willing to go through all your absences and how enraging you can be. I can't be without you; I tried and it was too hard," she said breathlessly. "I want _you_ and everything that comes with _you. _Don't try to change that."

"I won't. I love you too." He kissed her passionately, and the intensity rivaled the one they had shared secretly in the basement.

This time, when the angel disappeared in orbs, away from the church and the devil, he had a witch with him.

* * *

**Just a little one-shot! I hope you liked it! Review and let me know if you want me to write another charmed one.**  
**-claireylee824**

**:D.**


End file.
